Love me
by Ferowyn
Summary: Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt: Kili has a crush on some other dwarf WARNING: Incest


Prompt: So let's say Kili has a crush on some other dwarf (or elf. Someone told me that would happen in the next movie?. I'd like to see Fili try very very hard to win his brothers heart (back) because he can't live with Kili loving someone else. give me a happy end or make me cry I don't care ;)  
bonus points if Thorin is the only one who notices.  
more bonus points if it's not the first time it happens and Kili still didn't figure out why Fili is doing this.

. ?thread=888518#t888518

**Love me**

Fili frowned, watching as his brother led his pony next to Bofur's, who was riding in front of him, and started a conversation with the older dwarf. It was evidence for his impressive self-control that he did not close up to the two of them, grab the collar of his brother's shirt and drag him with him. Away from Bofur.

He knew why Kili was doing this, after all he had seen the countless glances darted at his newest rival. Fili growled lowly, never taking his eyes off of the joking couple. Kili's laughter was bright and clear and made him feel hot and cold at the same time. Hot because his brother's laughter always set his blood on fire and cold because it was not him who had let him feel this happy. He averted his gaze abruptly and fixed it on his pony's mane instead.

Deciding it would do him no good to watch this any longer and wallow in self-pity any further he hurried his horse until he reached Thorin, who was riding in the front, leading the group. Thorin shot him an indefinable glance but said nothing.

Fili sighed. He knew his uncle expected him to explain why he was not with Kili, like he usually would be, but this – definitely awkward conversation – would ruin his plan to distract himself, so he kept silent, trying to think about something else. Because of the uncomfortable silence he could still hear Kili's happy laughter behind him, though, and he was about to lose his temper (whether that would mean throwing a tantrum or bursting into tears he had not decided yet) when Thorin finally said something.

"You haven't practiced you fencing skills for a few days now. What do you think about a training session tonight before dinner?" His face was unreadable.

Fili was taken a little off-guard – this was not the question he had expected – and it took him a few moments before he could answer. "That would be great!" He smiled slightly, now having something to look forward to. He had always loved to practice with his uncle who had taught him in the first place. A tiny smile played on Thorin's lips.

The blond dwarf tensed, eyeing his uncle suspiciously. What exactly did he know – or guess? He started to worry but was distracted when Thorin started a discussion about forging techniques, giving him a chance to forget about Kili and Bofur for a while.

oOo oOo oOo

When they found a place suitable for spending the night at Thorin told the two brothers to look after the ponies before the training session, knowing fully well that this would give Fili a perfect chance to talk to Kili.

Fili sighed, not sure whether he really wanted to talk to the younger one, but started to lead two ponies away from the camp and rack them up nonetheless. Kili followed suit, taking two more with him. As soon as they were out of earshot he beamed at his brother.

"He's great, you know?"

Fili only raised an eyebrow, making sure the ropes were tied properly.

Kili rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about Bofur."

"Never would have guessed that", the older one muttered.

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic!" He knitted his brows. "Why can't you ever be happy for me?"

Fili crunched his teeth, but forced a smile. "I am."

"You don't seem to be!"

They had returned to the camp and picked up four more ponies, thus Fili waited until they could no longer be heard before he answered. "I'm happy for you, but I'm not necessarily happy with whom you chose."

Kili smiled wryly. "You never are."

Fili looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't intervene."

The younger one chuckled. "Well, strictly speaking you don't. You just look at me with those sad puppy eyes of yours and I start to feel uncomfortable." He paused for a few minutes, since they were picking up more ponies. "I don't even know if he likes me" he continued as soon as they were out of earshot once again "but I do like him. So, what about that: If you can convince me that he is not whom I really want, then I'll leave it." He smiled roguishly. "Now go back to the camp and enjoy your training session, I'll look after the last four."

Fili smiled thankfully and did as his brother had told him. The workout was just what he had needed; for his uncle gave him no chance to think about anything else than the sharp axe crushing against his swords. Later though, when everyone else had gone to sleep and he was keeping guard, he could no longer keep his thoughts from wandering.

Kili had told him to convince him that courting Bofur was not a wise choice. If he had understood this correctly he was supposed to list all of Bofur's faults and present them to his brother as convincingly as possibly, which meant provoking situations in which these faults would become evident. It was pretty mean towards Bofur, but Fili knew himself well enough to be aware that he would not be able to stand back and watch his brother flirt with somebody else.

He was already starting to plan his next steps when he had an entirely different idea. It was silly, risky and terribly stupid, but probably worth a try. After all those years Kili still had not understood Fili's reasons for rejecting any lovers – his own and his brother's as well. Maybe it was time to give him a hint. It could easily destroy their deep brotherly bond, but he was sick of lying. Sick of hiding his true feelings.

Fili sighed. He was going to court his brother. And while he had a tremendous advantage compared to Bofur – he was Kili's brother and knew him better than anybody else in this world – Bofur also had one: He did not have to hide anything. Fili wanted to make his brother understand, but keep his feelings a secret from anybody else. It was going to be brinkmanship.

oOo oOo oOo

He had caught Kili's suspicious side-glances when he had waited for a few days before putting his plan into action. The younger one had expected him to start and try to convince him immediately, but he had had to decide for the best approach.

Kili seemed to be truly surprised when Fili – instead of defaming Bofur – started to address compliments to him, very subtly and carefully, but unmistakable for someone knowing him that well. He would make seemingly incidental comments about Kili's archery skills or the way he wove his sword, but cast his brother glances that said otherwise.

At first Kili did not think about his brother giving him his leftovers (Fili was a _dwarf_, he ate everything available. Leftovers were indeed rare) or carrying part of his package, but when it reoccurred more and more frequently he started to wonder.

Fili knew he had a dazzling smile, he had once practiced it for winning somebody over, but had never found a chance to make use of it. Now Kili was the one forgetting to breathe every time he found himself on the receiving end of this staggering flash of teeth.

The blond dwarf always made sure his brother was comfortable, warm and content. He was courting him like he had never done anything else in his life, without anybody else noticing. Well, Fili felt his uncle's gaze on him whenever he made a move, but since he was sure Thorin would have said something if he had had a problem with it he did not mind.

oOo oOo oOo

"I need to talk to you."

Startled Fili turned, but relaxed when he saw his brother. He was keeping guard once again, sitting on the edge of the plateau they had sat up their camp on, his legs dangling. The others were sleeping in a cave behind his back – well, everyone except Kili, obviously.

Fili smiled and rose, leading his brother a few feet away to a spot where they could not be seen from the cave. Although he tried his best to appear confident, his heart was in his mouth when he saw Kili's serious expression. "Yes?"

The younger one fidgeted, avoided looking at him. "About… Bofur. And… stuff."

Fili gulped, waited for his brother to continue.

"I… have thought about it. About Bofur, I mean. And I think… I think you were right. He is not who I want to be with."

Fili smiled his dazzling smile. "What convinced you?"

Kili squirmed. "Uhm… you?"

"What did I do?" He knew, he was torturing his brother, but he needed him to say it – to say that he had finally understood.

"You…" Kili gulped again. "I'm not sure about it, but you are courting me?" He still did not look at him.

Fili nodded slowly, no longer able to keep up the confident impression. "I guess I am."

"So… you are not going to hate me, if I tell you that I… that after being courted by you… that I realized that I… _like_ you?"

He laughed softly. "Of course not." And then he did what he had wanted to do for so many years: he pulled Kili into his arms, put one hand around his waist and cupped his flushed cheek with the other, letting his thumb caress the rough skin and himself drown in those beautiful eyes. And when he finally kissed him everything was perfect.


End file.
